Everything Changes
by Tanfalath
Summary: *Complete* Rey Mysterio has everything finally going right in his life but to quote HHH no one can always be that happy. Tragdey strikes and after one year he thinks he has gotten over it, but what happens when a ghost from the past comes back to life?
1. prolouge

Disclaimer: All things/people in this story belonging to WWE are just that, property of WWE. This is a fake story, no part in anyway was endorsed by WWE or the superstars mentioned.  
  
  
  
Everything Changes  
  
Prologue  
  
The ring was beautiful, perfect, just like her. Rey smiled and closed the lid of the small black box. He had only known Jessica for a little over two year, but he knew she was the one. They had a rocky beginning, as he was getting divorced, but now everything was wonderful.  
  
He slowed his car to a stop in front of her driveway. Butterflies danced in his stomach and his hands were shaking, oh but he knew.  
  
He rang the door, while giving himself encouraging words. When she opened the door, his breath was taken away. Her long golden brown hair was up just right with little ringlets to frame her face. The black dress she wore hung just right, revealing everything, but hiding so much. "You look amazing," He said quietly and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Thank you," she smiled, "you, as always look great."  
  
He held open her door, kissing her again before closing it. "I have something special planned for tonight," he told her. "Like what?" he didn't answer. "You'll just have to wait and see." He wrapped his hand around hers; he never wanted to let go.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
He put a warm around her shoulders and held her close. The evening air was warm, but cool at the same time. He knew it was the right moment. He stopped abruptly. "What's wrong?" she asked. He didn't say anything, just took his place in front of her. Jessica looked up at him curiously.  
  
He reached out and took her left hand in his. "Jess, I love you. You know that," he began, she nodded in response. "The past two years has been the best time of my entire life. You have always been there for me, when I needed a shoulder to cry on." He saw the tears well up in he eyes as he kneeled. "I want you to be there forever, will you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me?" he held open the ring.  
  
She cried. The people who had been walking by had now stopped. His heart fluttered nervously, awaiting her answer. "Yes," she said simply. He let out a sigh of relief, the crowd clapped as he slid the ring onto her finger. He spun her around in a hug and kissed her. "I love you," she whispered. Her tears still falling silently and slowly down her cheeks. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 One year later  
  
He sat on the bed. The cold and empty bed, holding the picture. It was taken on the night he proposed. They looked so happy. Tears stung the back of his eyes. A sob escaped his lips and he could hold them no longer, he brought the picture to his chest and cried.  
  
She died that night. He blamed himself. He couldn't remember the actual accident, but her screams were vivid in his dreams. He was told it had been a drunk driver, he hit them head on. She died instantly, but it made no difference. If only he had stayed at the restaurant for just a minute more. If only he had taken her home the usual way instead of taking the long route. If only. But none of that mattered. She was dead now and it was his fault.  
  
He looked down at the picture again. Her beautiful smiling face, he would never see it again. All he had were his memories.  
  
The ringing of his doorbell brought him back from his world of depression and self blame. He wanted to pretend he wasn't home, but after five minutes of non-stop ringing, he forced himself to answer. It was Billy. "Hey what's up?" he asked stepping inside.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Rey asked. "Nice to see you too," Billy laughed, "actually WWE is in town for Smackdown, so I thought I' come see how you're doing." Rey snorted. "Bull shit, Stephanie sent you, didn't she?" he demanded. "It's been a year, don't you think it's time to move on? You haven't been in the ring for months!" Billy exclaimed, but not answering the question.  
  
"You're wasting your time."  
  
"Why? Oscar, Jessica's dead. You need to get over it, yeah I miss her too, but I'm living my life," Billy shouted. Rey ran his fingers through his hair, and shook his head. "Come tonight, I'll get you a match. You'll have fun," Billy insisted. Rey looked at his feet.  
  
He didn't even hear himself say yes, but he could tell by the smile on Billy's face he had. Billy waited for him downstairs when he went to take a shower, his first in many days.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Now folks, we have been told that we will have Rey Mysterio joining us for the first time in nearly a year, which will be quit a treat. Now for those of you at home who don't know, Rey was very close friends with our very own Kali, and it was a year exactly tonight that she was killed in a tragic car accident. So to have Rey back here tonight in both his and Kali's hometown is just.I'm at a loss for words here, Tazz," Michael Cole said to his commentary partner. "I agree, Cole. Kali and Rey were pretty tight. She has been greatly missed and it's hard to believe it's even been a year, but it is great to have Rey Rey back," replied Tazz.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
His energy was high, and everything felt amazing. He was with his friends and he felt good. The fans were extraordinary, everything almost felt normal. Jessica never crossed his mind, not once. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Wow Jess, it's been over a year since I've been here and I know I should come more often, but it's hard," his voice cracked. "Life has just been so. strange without you. Ya know, I think you would have been proud of me. Two weeks. yeah two weeks ago, I actually wrestled. God, Jess, I wish you could have seen it." a slow smile spread across his face.  
  
"For the first time in many months, I didn't feel guilty or sad. I was happy. I just wish you could be here to share this with me," he blinked back his tears and cleared his throat. "It's hard, it really is. I'm only trying, each day to push myself, just to live for one more day, for you. There are nights when I just want to put a stop to all the pain; I just want to see your smiling face again. Hold you again, if only for a second, and tell you how much I love you. And I know I'll never get that chance, and it kills me," he paused, letting a single tear run down his cheek.  
  
"It hurts so much to dream of you laying next to me and then wake up and you're not there. It's a cold and lonely world. and I . I miss you so much and I love you, I hope you know that." He brought one finger up to his quivering lips and placed a kiss on her name, before leaving.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight's Raw has been brought to you by snickers, don't let hunger happen to you," King said and Rey turned up the volume. They were in Florida, Rey wanted to be there too, but he needed more time.  
  
The cameras panned out getting a wide shot of the audience, he stared blankly at the TV and sighed. It was the sign that caught his eye; it had said Kane The Big Red Machine. Yes there were many signs for Kane, but this one stuck out. The design of the letters, the color of the sign. It just fit. The girl holding the sign had black hair, but it didn't hide anything.  
  
The glass of water he had been holding slipped from his hand, shattering as it hit the hard wood floor. He must have only blinked and she was gone.  
  
He dropped frantically in front of the TV, his heart raced. "Go back to the audience!" he screamed, "Go back! Please!" She had been there, he saw her. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Oscar, man. Calm down! It wasn't her, okay? Jessica is dead!" Billy repeated for the fifth time. "Billy I saw her, okay? I fucking saw her!" he exclaimed. "Well, Jessica had a twin right? What was her name? Sara! It must have been her," Billy tried to reason. "It was her, I could just feel it," Rey replied. "It was an open coffin funeral! I saw her in the coffin, damnit. So did you, just accept it." Rey hung up the phone before he had a chance to say anything more.  
  
A thousand different thoughts swam in his head. Maybe Billy was right, maybe it was Sara. "I'll call her and find out," he declared and picked up his phone. It rang twice before she answered. "Hey. Sara, it's me," he greeted. "Oh, um hey Oscar," she answered uncomfortably. "Listen I was calling because I was watched Raw and, well I know this is going to sound weird, but were you there?"  
  
"Oscar, Raw was in Florida," she told him. "I know," he said quickly. "I live in San Diego," she continued, "so no I wasn't." he nearly dropped the phone.  
  
"She was there!" he gasped. "Who? Who was where?" she asked, becoming very confused. "Sara, I saw her," he said. "Saw who? What the hell are you talking about?" she demanded. "I saw Jessica, she was in the audience. She was holding a Kane sign-"  
  
"No, don't. This isn't funny!" she shouted. "Am I laughing?"  
  
"Please, I'm just going to hang up now," she told him and before he had time to react, she did.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"You're going to Florida?" Angie demanded. He simply nodded and threw an armful of clothing into his duffle bag. "Why?" he stopped and looked up at her. "To prove something to myself," he answered.  
  
"She's dead, Oscar, no matter what you think you saw. How many people have to tell you this before you actually get it?" she cried.  
  
"Angie, tell me something. If there were even the slightest possibility that your grandfather was still alive, wouldn't you do everything you could to find out if he was?" he asked. "Yes," she admitted. "Okay, then don't argue with me about this. If it wasn't her, then fine. I'll come home and forget it, but what if it was?"  
  
She followed him downstairs, where he kissed his son and daughter good-bye. "I'll call you when I get there," he said before closing his car door and pulling out of the driveway. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
His flight was six hours long, but he would later swear it was twelve. The bright Florida sun shone down on his back, it was a hot day. He flagged down a cab and climbed in. "Where to sir?" the drive asked. "The nearest hotel," Rey sighed. "Which one?" the guy asked. "I don't care," he snapped, "The closest one, I could careless." The driver muttered asshole under breath, but Rey didn't say anything. He leaned his head against the back of the seat and closed his eyes. He was exhausted.  
  
He must have fallen asleep, because when he opened his eyes again, the cab had stopped in front of the hotel. "Hey, you're Rey Mysterio huh?" the driver asked suddenly. "Yeah," Rey answered, "How much do I owe you?" But the man shook his head, "No charge, just an autograph." He handed over a small slip of paper. Rey signed it, leaving a short message.  
  
Rey didn't even bother to unpack his things; he just collapsed on the bed, asleep before his head even hit the pillow.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The sound of ringing was his wake up call; he looked around the room, momentarily forgetting where he was. He reached over to the bedside table and fumbled with the receiver. "He-Hello?" he muttered. "Hey, you said you'd call." It was Angie. "Yeah, sorry. I fell asleep," he said through a yawn. "Well I was just calling to see if you had made it, and tell your friend thanks for giving me your room number," she said. Rey sat up, "What? What do you mean, my friend?" he was confused. "Well, I just got a call from someone in Florida, she told me your room number and where you're staying. So please tell her thanks for me." Rey jumped out of the bed, "Did you get her name?"  
  
"No," she said, her voice showing her confusion. " Okay, uh.never mind. But thanks for calling." He hung up and began to pace. He wanted to know, who had called Angie. Could it have been Jessica? But how would she have known he was in Orlando, already? He only knew one thing, he wasn't tired anymore. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
The first place Rey figured he would look would be the university. Jessica had wanted to finish college, but couldn't when she became a WWE superstar. He went directly to the public records office, and luckily the campus was practically empty, and being it was summer, it was no wonder. "Hi, can I help you?" asked the young man behind the desk in the office. "I need some information on a possible student here," he told him, "her name is Jessica Spencer." The guy, whose nametag read Derek, typed her name into the computer. "Sorry, but that name doesn't bring up anything." Rey groaned, "Uh, okay try Marie Spencer or Kali Spencer." Marie had been Jessica's middle name and he knew she used to go by it sometimes. Neither of those names turned anything up.  
  
"Well, just search all Spencers," Rey sighed. "Okay, there are only four female Spencers at the school," Derek told him, "Kathleen, Adrian, Miriam, and Tatum."  
  
"Okay, can I get pictures of them?" Rey asked. "Yeah, no problem. I'll get you their ID pictures," he said as he clicked a few keys on the computer, "Oh, only three of the girls have pictures. The one, Adrian. She must be new. Yeah her first term starts this August." He said, reading her student profile, "But here are the other pictures." Jessica wasn't in any of them. "Can I get any information on Adrian Spencer then?" Derek looked up at him, "I can't really give any personal info, I'm not really allowed." Rey sensed a but coming on. "But, I can make an exception, if you would be willing to give me an autograph." Rey smiled, "No problem."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
He went first to his hotel room. He wanted to call and find out if it was even her. The phone rang twice before it was picked up. "Hello?" he felt his heart speed up. "Hello?" She asked again. He wanted to but he couldn't form the words. He hung the phone just after she did, he didn't know if it was her, but it damn sure did sound like it. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Flash Back  
  
"No, wait! What are you doing?" Jessica demanded backing away from Rey. He had a devilish grin on his face as he closed in on her. "Oscar, no! No!" she shrieked, running and giggling madly. He ran after her, effortlessly overtaking her. He grabbed her around her waist, both falling to the floor.  
  
He pinned her with on arm, and sprayed the whipped cream all over her face. She yelled loudly, but he quieted her with a mouthful. He sat up and laughed. She too sat up, coughing. "You jerk!" she choked out and shoved him playfully. He reached over and wiped the cream out of her eyes and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Mm, tastes good," he laughed licking the cream off of his lips. "Yeah I know!" they both laughed. She suddenly jumped at him, rubbing the whipped cream all over his face and shirt. The two rolled around on the floor, laughing and yelling, until both were out of breath, lying next to each other.  
  
"Wow we sure made a mess," he laughed, looking around her small kitchen. "Yeah, well you don't have to clean it up," she sighed. "Here I'll help you." He grabbed a glass of water off the counter, and dumped it on her head. She cried out in shock and jumped off the floor. "Oh that's it little man! It's on!" she yelled filling her own glass up and throwing it at him.  
  
After getting over his shock, he as able to get up and run after her.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
These happy thoughts filled his head as he slumped against the wall of his hotel room. Tears filled his eyes. He laughed thinking of how they had tore up her apartment with their water fight, letting the tears fall. He quickly wiped them away. He let out a ragged breath and re-read the message Stephanie McMahon had sent him.  
  
" Oscar, just thought I'd let you know that Smackdown is going to be in Orlando this coming Tuesday, I'd love for you to be there. Think about it. Stephanie"  
  
Tuesday, that was the next day. He ran his finger through his short black hair, and sighed. "Jess, I hope that was you. I hope all of this is worth the pain." He forced himself up and into the shower, he was going out. Mainly to see if he could find any sign of her in any of the clubs.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
He swallowed the last of his drink, and headed back to the bar for a refill. "What's up dude?" he turned to the man who sat next to him at the bar. "Pardon?" he replied. "You look down in the dumps, girl problems?" he asked. Rey laughed slightly, "You could say that."  
  
His drink was set in front of him, but before he could reach his wallet the man pulled his out, "No man, my treat," he said and handed the bartender some money. "So, where you from? Cause you're obviously not from around here."  
  
"What makes you say that?" he asked, taking a sip of his drink. "Name's Alex, an I can tell because no one here would order that drink. I'd say you're from California or some place on the west coast," he predicted. "You can tell I'm from California just by what drink I have? That is talent," Rey laughed. "Yeah, I can tell a lot about people just by looking at them." He studied Rey's face for a few moments before continuing, "You're looking for something. It almost seems like a matter of life and death to you." Rey was impressed. "You know more about me than I do," he said with a smile a swallow of his drink, he gagged it down. "You're not big on drinking, that I can tell by your lack of shot taking skill," Alex laughed and slapped Rey's shoulder, "But here's something I don't know, what are you lookin' for?" 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Rey let the words Alex had said sink in, what was he looking for? He didn't answer the question; he knew he wasn't expected to.  
  
"- Looking over at you," he heard Alex say. "What man?' he asked, turning his attention back to his new found friend. "I said that girl over there is checkin' you out." He pointed and Rey followed his finger. There were a bunch of girls where Alex was pointing. "Which one?" Rey asked. "The one with the black hair, she's wearin' a black skirt and shirt." Rey looked harder, and then spotted her. She now had her back to him, but there was no mistaking who she was.  
  
Rey didn't say a word to Alex as his got up, slowly walking to where she was swaying slowly to the music. His stomach somersaulted as he got closer. Her black hair was pinned up messily, with a few loose strands hanging down. Her friends stared curiously as he approached, but said nothing.  
  
"Adrian?" he asked, his heart thumping. She turned with a smile. Her smile faded and was replaced by a small gasp. "Jessica?" Rey saw the tears form in her eyes. He didn't want her to cry. That was the last thing he wanted. Rey brought his hand to her face, hardly daring to believe she was real. He wanted to feel her, to see if she was actually standing there. She looked down, letting the tears fall. He wiped them away.  
  
Without even thinking he pulled her into a hug. Her friends looked extremely confused as Jessica cried on his shoulder.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"You came all this way just find me?" she asked quietly, walking next to him. He nodded. "Why?"  
  
"I came to find you because, my life was a disaster after you. and when I thought you might actually be alive, I had to see," he said, "I loved you so much than, and even more now." She stopped abruptly. "What's wrong?" he asked. "You said earlier you saw me in the audience at Raw, right?" he nodded, becoming confused. "Oscar, I never went to Raw." 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
He had told her about Smackdown, asking her to go. Jessica was reluctant, but she agreed. When he had finally returned to his hotel it was after three in the morning. He was tired, but he was happy.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Hey Mysterio, you look awfully happy tonight!" exclaimed Kurt Angle, "Any particular reason?" Rey smiled brightly up at him, "You'll find out." Stephanie McMahon walked up beside Kurt and looked at Rey happily. "I'm glad you decided to come," she said, he gave a smile in return. "Oh, I also wanted to tell you, Jessica's mom and sister are here, they're in their seats." She gave him a suspicious look, but didn't reveal her thoughts.  
  
"So, you're back for good then?" Billy asked, coming up behind the smaller man. "I think so," Rey sighed. "So then, does this mean you're going to put the past away?" Rey nodded. "I'm glad man," he patted his friend on the back, and headed out to his own match. "Good luck," called Stephanie, and she, too, went to tend to some business.  
  
Rey was left alone, as Kurt had to go and get ready for his upcoming match. A slow smile spread across his face as he thought of the reaction her family and the fans would have when she came out to the ring. It would be amazing.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
He paced across the ring. Jessica said she'd come in after his match, he had already won. He had waited for more than ten minutes, telling himself he would be there. Disappointment followed by confusion set in. he slowly climbed out of the ring and gave the fans a quick wave.  
  
"Hey, I thought you said you had a surprise-" Kurt stopped suddenly as Rey slammed his bag down on the bench in his locker room, threw everything in and left.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Jessica was waiting in his hotel room when he got back. He glared at her. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "Don't, please. I can't listen to you making excuses. Your fucking family was there, did you know that?" She shook her head. "Yeah, well they were." He snapped throwing his clothes into his suitcase.  
  
"Are you-" she tried, but he cut her off. "Yes, I can't stay here anymore." He zipped the bag up and walked out of the door, not looking back at her crying face. He tried not to show how much it hurt him to leave her like that. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Jessica debated over going to the airport after Rey. She knew he wouldn't want to see her, let alone talk to her. She paced aimlessly around her dorm room, looking at the clock. His plane left in less than a half an hour. "Adrian, just go!" exclaimed her roommate, Amelia. "What?" Amelia slammed her chemistry book shut and jumped off her bed and grabbed her friend's arms. "I can see how badly you want to go and stop him, maybe even go with him, I don't know, but what ever it is, I think you should," she explained, "I don't know what happened in your life before you came here, but I do know you and I can tell you want to do this, so come on, I'll drive" she grabbed her keys, and headed for the door. Jessica smiled at her friends caring and followed her out.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Flight 68 to San Diego, now boarding," the voice rang out through the airport. Jessica sprinted down the terminal; Amelia had dropped her in front of the airport, wishing her luck. "Excuse me miss, miss!" called a security guard as she pushed past the rest of the crowd and ran to the boarding gate. He ran after her and caught her around the waist. "No, I have to get to that plane!" she cried. "Do you have a ticket?" he asked, letting her go. "No, but I have to-"she tried. "Miss if you don't have a ticket, I'm afraid I cant let you through," he told her, she looked at him desperately. "Please, I just need to find someone," she insisted, "Can I buy a ticket?"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Rey groaned, what was the delay? He looked over the top of the seat in front of him; he wasn't the only impatient one. "This is ridiculous!" exclaimed the women next to him, he nodded in agreement. The two flight attendants were talking to the captain, he nodded to one of the them, and they leaned out the plane.  
  
Rey sighed and looked back down at the magazine he had been reading. "A late passenger!" exclaimed the woman, "she should have to wait for the next plane!" Rey looked back up at the late arrival. "Jessica." he whispered with a smile.  
  
"Thank you so much," he heard her say to the captain. She looked down the aisle, and smiled when she saw him. "Is this seat taken?" she asked pointing at the empty seat on his other side. He shook his head. She sat next to him and let out a loud breath. "What are you doing?" he asked, she looked over at him, happy tears in her eyes. "I don't know." 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
"What if they're mad?" Jessica asked, reluctantly getting out of the car. Rey rolled his eyes, "they won't be, they're you family for crying out loud." She nodded as if trying to convince herself and followed him up to the tall oak doors. She hid behind him and put her head on his back as he knocked.  
  
"Hi Rey, what's up?" asked Sara, after she had opened the door. "I have a surprise for you, you and your mom." He grabbed Jessica's hand and pulled her in front of him. Sara gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth in shock. "Oh my god," she whispered. "Hi, Sara," Jessica answered. Sara reached out and grabbed her sister's hand. "Are you real?" she choked out. Jessica nodded. She pulled her sister into a hug, both girls crying.  
  
Sara pulled away, calling for their mother. "Okay, okay I'm coming you have to-" she stopped short at the sight. "Susan, I brought your daughter home," Rey said with a smile. Her mom hugged her repeatedly; she didn't seem to believe it was really her.  
  
"Thank you, so much."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
When they were finally able to get to Rey's house, it was past midnight. He showed Jessica to his guestroom. "I, uh. don't have anything, you know as in clothing," she said with an embarrassed laugh. "That's okay, you can borrow some p.j.'s from me, and tomorrow we'll go get you some new clothes."  
  
"Thank you, very much. You don't have to do any of this and yet you still do. That means a lot," she said greatfully. "Of course I do, I love you, Jess, you mean the world to me," he gently touched her cheek. "Good night," she whispered back. 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
The arena was empty, except for the lighting technicians who were making last minute adjustments before the show started. "Come on, Oscar, you could at least tell me what's up!" Stephanie exclaimed as Rey pulled her down the hallway to the Smackdown dressing room. "I need to show you something, I found someone I think you should meet," he explained. That didn't clarify a thing for her.  
  
"What new talent?" she asked. He smiled. "You could say that." They finally reached the dressing room and Rey knocked on the door. "Uh. Co- come in," she stammered. Rey pushed open the door. "Steph, let me introduce- what the hell?"  
  
Jessica was seated facing them, a tall brunette stood behind her, a small pistol in his hand. "Jess, what's goin' on?" Rey asked. "Do you remember me saying that I would-" she flinched as the man pressed the gun harder at her temple. Rey made a move toward her, but was stopped by a second unseen man. "I said I would tell you why I left when I was ready," she said, her voice quivering. "Why don't you tell him now, love?" the man with the gun said cruelly. Rey turned to look at Stephanie, who had remained very quiet during all of this. "He, Morgan, said he would kill you if I didn't leave," she stammered, trying desperately to control her tears, while silent tears of fear and shock streamed down Stephanie's cheeks.  
  
"Why?" he asked, trying to come up with a plan to get them all out of there alive. "I, uh, I saw something," she explained. "What?" Rey continued. Good girl, Jess, keep slowin' it up, he thought. All he needed was time to think of a way to help. "I saw them kill a girl, she was shot in the head and when they saw me, they knew who I was and I, uh, and I guess that scared them. So they came up with this plan and if I didn't cooperate, you would die, the same way that girl did and they would force me to watch," she choked out. "You're alive," Stephanie muttered, finally finding her voice. Jessica gave her a weak smile. "Shut up," snapped Morgan, the man with the gun.  
  
The man who held onto Rey loosened his grip on his shoulder. This is my shot, he thought, but before he could move the gun was pointed at him. "Don't even think it," Morgan snapped, "We're leaving" he grabbed Jessica by her hair, she cried out in pain. Rey struggled to get to her. "If you even move before I tell you to, your girlfriend will be dead."  
  
"How about you don't move until I tell you?" Stephanie suddenly snapped. She slowly reached into her pocket to pull out her cell phone. "The arena security should be here any moment." She amazed both Rey and Jessica. Morgan simply laughed. "You really have no idea do you?" she looked confused. "You've just killed you all," he smiled and raised the gun at her. She stepped back, her eyes widening. Jessica took the chance and dug her heeled shoe into his foot. He yelped and dropped the gun. It clattered to the floor. Rey pulled out of the other man's grip and dove at it. Morgan shoved Jessica into the lockers and went for the gun as well. The gun went off.  
  
Jessica gasped as Rey fell to the floor. "Oscar!" she shrieked, running to his fallen body. 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
"Please, don't die," Jessica cried, holding him close. His white shirt was painted crimson with the blood. She gripped his hand as he stared up at her. "I love you," he whispered. Tears stung in her eyes. "You can't die," she stammered. "Hey, you did." He smiled. She hugged him, letting her tears fall onto his shirt. "Don't cry, Jess," he whispered, wiping her tears away with a weak hand.  
  
"They're in here!" she heard Stephanie yell from the hall. The paramedics rushed in. "Miss you're going to have to move," one of them said and pushed her aside. Everything was a blur.  
  
"I don't think he's gonna make it, the damage is too severe."  
  
She watched as they wheeled him out. "Jessica," Stephanie began, she couldn't finish. She pulled her friend into a hug. "You know, I never told him I loved him."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
One year later  
  
"You know, Michael, it's been nearly a year since Kali made her shocking come back, and a year since that terrible shooting that happened right here Salt Lake City." Tazz said, he looked at his partner with sadness. "Yes, a very sad night it was indeed," Michael replied.  
  
  
  
Back Stage  
  
  
  
Jessica paced around her private dressing room, being women's champion had its advantages. Tonight she was in a tag match, an intergender match.  
  
Arena  
  
Her music hit and she walked down the ramp and the crowd went wild. "Making her way to the ring, she is the women's champion. Kali!" she rolled into the ring and faced her opponents. Nidia and Jamie Noble glared back. "And her partner weighing in at 205 pounds, Billy Kidman!"  
  
The match began; wrestling was all Jessica could do to not think about Rey. She could still see his blood on her hands and she knew it was her fault he had been shot.  
  
"Look at that, a perfect moonsault by Kali, but not enough to keep Noble down," Michael commented. She tagged in Billy and took her place on the apron. She scanned the crowd to see many signs dedicated the Lil Flyin' Fury, the King of Mystery, 619, the high flyer, dedicated to Rey Mysterio. Little did they know they would be in for quite a surprise.  
  
Billy had been thrown from the ring and was out cold. Nidia had hit him with Jessica's title belt. The other team then had her cornered, she was nearly helpless as Jamie raised the chair and hit her in the face with it, then Nidia took to the attack.  
  
She had been busted open, but Nidia didn't stop kicking her. Rey's music hit. Jessica watched with a smile as he ran to the ring, he flew in and drop kicked Jamie Noble and threw Nidia out on top of her boyfriend. He ran to her side and she smiled up at him.  
  
"Tazz, I can hardly believe this. After that devastating bullet to the abdomen, Mysterio is still able to fly like that. Folks, he hasn't been in the ring since that night, but it's clear he hasn't lost any of his talent."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"So, Mrs. Gutierrez, how do you feel about us celebrating tonight with a nice dinner before going to the hotel?" Rey asked, wrapping his arms around Jessica's waist. She rested her head on his chest and smiled. "As long as we're together, I'm fine doing anything."  
  
Author's note: should I continue this or should this be the end? Please review and let me know. If you liked it enough for there to be a bridge off of it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I can't thank you enough!! 


End file.
